Deszcz
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: - Blackwall. (…) Szukałam cię. – mówi. Blackwall przygląda się jej badawczo. – I to na tyle istotne, że poszłaś szukać mnie natychmiast, pomimo deszczu?


_Uwaga, zawiera headcanony, z oczywistych względów, że gra jeszcze nie wyszła. Poza kwestią deszczu, który podobno jest kanoniczna (w sensie, że jest, a nie dlaczego).  
><em>

_Po napisaniu tego ff czuję się tak straszną fangirl… Ale cóż, pierwsze sensowne perspektywy od czasów Cartha, należało to uczcić._

_To jest to, co przedawkowanie piosenek Loreeny McKennitt i Johna Tamsa robi z ludźmi. Nie, wróć. To jest początek tego, co robi z ludźmi.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Deszcz**

**. . .**

Rekrutują żołnierzy wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogą; niektórzy z nich są tak młodzi, że wciąż wyglądają niemalże jak chłopcy. Trevelyan odwraca głowę. Nie może na to patrzeć. Muszą uratować świat, tak, ale czy świat, gdzie dzieci wciąga się w wojny, wart jest ratowania? Nie wydaje jej się.

- Cassandro. – Odwraca się do Poszukiwaczki, posłusznie czekającej u jej boku. – Osiemnaście lat. Sądziłam, że wyraziłam się jasno. Osiemnaście – powtarza ze znużeniem.

- Pojęłam to już za pierwszym razem, Zwiastunko. Tak jak i pozostali. – Cassandra ruchem głowy wskazuje jednego z rekrutów. – Ten ma szesnaście. Ale jest z Anderfelds.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, skąd jest – mówi Trevelyan, tym rodzajem cichego głosu, jaki sprawia, że ludzie spuszczają wzrok i bardzo szybko zmieniają zdanie. – Jeśli zgłosił się na ochotnika, żeby zapewnić rodzinie byt, wyślij go do kowala, jako pomocnika, albo… Są setki możliwości, Cassandro. Ale nie żołnierka.

- Jest z Anderfelds – powtarza Cassandra stanowczo, ale cierpliwie, tłumacząc. – I tak, proponowałam mu to. Jego szesnastoletni honor nie pozwolił mu przyjąć tej oferty.

- Przekonam go do jej przyjęcia.

- Ludzie z Andersfeld są twardzi – myśli głośno Cassandra. – Poza tym, ile trzeba mieć wiosen, żeby zostać Strażnikiem? Słyszałam, że poprzedni Dowódca Szarych z Fereldenu dołączył do Straży, gdy miał… Ile, siedemnaście lat? Szesnaście?

- Co nie znaczy, że było to słuszne. – Trevelyan wzdycha cicho. – Dobrze. Poproszę Blackwalla, żebym pomówił z chłopcem.

- Blackwall jest gdzieś koło twierdzy. – Cassandra uśmiecha się kącikiem ust i śmieje się krótko. – Przechadza się. W deszczu. Kto by pomyślał.

- Poszukam go. – Trevelyan odwraca się i wychodzi, nie odwzajemniając uśmiechu Cassandry.

Nie może przestać myśleć o tamtym chłopcu. I zastanawia się, jak wielu podobnych jemu przyjdzie jej spotkać, nim będzie po wszystkim.

. . .

Deszcze jest zimny, ale mimo to Trevelyan ściąga kaptur i pozwala, by deszcz zmył jej troski. Cichy szmer kropel jest kojący.

Przypomina sobie dotyczącą Blackwalla uwagę Cassandry i w pierwszym odruchu chce się uśmiechnąć, ale wesołość szybko mija. Zastanawia się, co takiego mógłby chcieć wypłukać ze swoich myśli, i jakie troski chciałby utopić w deszczu.

Znajduje Blackwalla siedzącego na wpół rozsypanym murku, opierającego się o ścianę fortecy. Strażnik ukrywa się przed deszczem pod porośniętym bluszczem kamiennym łukiem i pali fajkę. Na jego twarzy jest wyraz głębokiego zamyślenia, jakiego nigdy by się u niego nie spodziewała.

- Blackwall – woła go cicho.

Strażnik wita ją skinieniem głowy. Dopiero po chwili zauważa jej mokre włosy, jak otrząśnięcie się z rozmyślań kosztowało go sporo wysiłku.

- Dziewczyno, co ty wyprawiasz? Chodź tutaj. – Odsuwa się i klepie dłonią miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą siedział.

Kiedy Trevelyan siada, kamień nadal jest ciepły. Blackwall musiał siedzieć tu już od dłuższego czasu.

- Twoje włosy – zauważa Strażnik.

- Kiedyś wyschną. Szukałam cię.

- Tak? – Odwraca się, skupiając na niej całą uwagę. – O co chodzi?

- Chciałabym, żebyś porozmawiał z jednym z rekrutów.

Blackwall przygląda się jej badawczo.

- I to na tyle istotne, że poszłaś szukać mnie natychmiast, pomimo deszczu? – pyta, unosząc brwi.

- Tak, jeśli ten rekrut ma szesnaście lat.

- Ach. – Blackwall kiwa głową. – Chodzi o tego chłopaczka z Anderfelds.

- Tak. Może tu zostać, pomagać kowalowi, cokolwiek, ale nie chcę, żeby walczył. Proszę, porozmawiasz z nim?

- Tak.

Oboje milkną, wsłuchując się w deszcz. Trevelyan spodziewa się, że Blackwall dopali fajkę, ale ten pozwala, żeby do środka nalało się wody.

- Czemu właściwie wyszedłeś w taką pogodę?

Blackwall wzrusza ramionami.

- Lubię deszcz.

Kiedy Trevelyan spogląda na niego, na jego twarzy maluje się dziwny wyraz.

- Jest z tym związana jakaś historia, ser?

- Wystarczy samo „Blackwall", dzieweczko – poprawia i przelotnie uśmiecha się do niej, a jego uśmiech jest ciepły jak ostatnie ogniki z jego fajki. – Cóż… Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś Szarym Strażnikiem i akurat opuszczasz Głębokie Ścieżki, zbroję masz lepką od posoki pomiotów i utytłaną kurzem, i wiesz, że w okolicy nie ma rzeki ani jeziora. Wychodzisz na powierzchnię, a tam okazuje się, że nie pada, tylko leje jak z cebra. Deszcze wydaje się wtedy darem od samego Stwórcy. – Jego głos jest cichszy, niż zazwyczaj, bardziej miękki; jest w tym wspomnieniu coś, co Blackwall lubi. – To piękne uczucie, gdy deszcz zmywa z ciebie cały ten brud.

- Tak – przytakuje mu cicho. – Tak. Wyobrażam sobie – dodaje po namyśle.

Pamiętam, myśli, i tak, Stwórco, to było piękne uczucie. Uśmiecha się do Strażnika.

- Nie podejrzewałam, że okażesz się poetą.

Blackwall wybucha śmiechem, tym swoim charakterystycznym śmiechem, od którego drżą ściany. Tym śmiechem, od którego powolutku kruszy się skorupa, jaką zbudowała wokół swojego serca. Trevelyan uśmiecha się szerzej.

- Nie jestem poetą, dzieweczko. Ale od czasu do czasu czytam, to na pewno zostawia jakieś ślady.

- Jesteś poetą, Blackwall. To, jak żyjesz… - Jej uśmiech ustępuje miejsca powadze. – Honor, ochrona niewinnych. Rycerskie sprawy, czyż nie?

- Tak, a wieczorami piwo w gospodach i piosenki, z których większość nigdy nie powinna być cytowana w obecności damy. – Blackwall krzywi się. – Bardzo rycerskie. – Znów się śmieje. – Próbujesz delikatnie mi powiedzieć, że jestem starym, naiwnym głupcem? – Patrzy na nią przyjaźnie i ciepło, a kiedy uśmiecha się do niej, w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki, które zawsze tam są, gdy on szczerze się śmieje.

- Nie, na pewno nie głupcem. I nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek, kto spędził kilka lat w Straży, mógł być naiwny. – Odwzajemnia jego uśmiech.

Zazwyczaj nie uśmiecha się aż tyle, co w jego obecności. I wie, że prędzej czy później on na pewno to zauważy.

- A starszy, ser, nie musi oznaczać stary. – Nie jest aż tak wiele młodsza od niego, on po prostu o tym nie wie.

- Wyglądasz bardzo młodo – mówi Blackwall, patrząc na jej twarz.

- Siwe pasemka mówią mi co innego codziennie rano, gdy czeszę włosy – odpowiada.

Dopiero, gdy kończy wymawiać te słowa, przychodzi jej na myśl, że może przywołanie tego obrazu nie było dobrym pomysłem. Kobietę z rozpuszczonymi włosami widują tylko… bliscy.

W duchu śmieje się z samej siebie. On jest Strażnikiem, a wśród Strażników te linie są rozmyte, czasem w ogóle nie istnieją, bo nie drobne reguły są najważniejsze. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że pomyślała o nim w takim kontekście?

Ach. Stwórco, teraz, ze wszystkich możliwych chwil właśnie teraz? Odwraca się, żeby Blackwall nie zauważył wyrazu zawstydzenia na jej twarzy.

Dociera do niej, że zaczyna się w nim zakochiwać. Rycerz, nie idealny, ale ludzki, tak jak ona, ze swoimi drobnymi wadami, tak jak ona ma swoje. Prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść.

- Cokolwiek ci się przypomniało, dzieweczko, musi być bardzo ciekawe – zauważa Blackwall.

Kiedy się do niego odwraca, on uśmiecha się do niej.

- Suwerena za twoje myśli?

- To wysoka cena za coś tak ulotnego. – Uśmiecha się przelotnie. – Myślałam o opowieściach, poematach i balladach – odpowiada na jego pytanie. – Tych wszystkich, na których się wychowałam.

- Zderzenie z rzeczywistością było bolesne, prawda? – pyta Blackwall, z na poły żartobliwym współczuciem.

Gdybyś tylko wiedział, myśli. Ale na głos mówi co innego.

- Kiedy podrosłam, poznawałam też opowieści, przedstawiające świat bardziej realnie. Zresztą rodzice nigdy nie wmawiali mi, że świat wygląda tak, jak w balladach. Ale dbali o to, żeby pozostała we mnie odrobina idealizmu.

- I pozostała? – pyta Blackwall z uśmiechem.

- Byłam pewna, że nie. – Milknie.

Trudno jej o tym mówić. Ale… On zasługuje na szczerość, na więcej szczerości, niż ona jest teraz w stanie mu dać.

- Nadeszła Plaga. Straciłam rodzinę. Uciekłam do Wolnych Marchii, odnalazłam kuzynów matki. Przyjęli mnie do siebie jako najmłodszą córkę. To… To nie był czas jak z opowieści.

- Nie, nie był – przytakuje Blackwall ponuro, ale zaraz łagodzi to uśmiechem. – Ale trudno mi uwierzyć, że nie znalazł się ani jeden rycerz, pragnący dowieść swej wartości i zdobyć serce damy.

Był jeden, myśli Trevelyan smutno, był, był moim przyjacielem, i zginął za mnie. I był jeszcze inny, ale musiał ratować swoją rodzinę i ziemię. Zmusza się, by odepchnąć te myśli, i pozwala, by uśmiech Blackwalla ją ukoił.

- W prawdziwym życiu szlachetni rycerze zwykle ratują swoją ojczyznę, albo swoją ziemię, albo jeszcze coś innego. Nie mają czasu na zdobywanie serc dam.

- Ach, ci dzisiejsi młodzi… - Blackwall kręci głową. – Ktoś powinien kiedyś powiedzieć im, że to nie wyklucza się nawzajem.

Trevelyan śmieje się w głos. Blackwall jest zaskoczony, ale zaraz na jego ustach pojawia się kolejny uśmiech.

- Miło słyszeć ten dźwięk – mówi, a jego oczy także uśmiechają się do niej. – Powinnaś częściej się śmiać, dzieweczko.

- Kiedyś śmiałam się częściej.

Mógłby teraz zapytać, co dokładnie sprawiło, że już się nie śmieje, ale nie robi tego. Patrzy tylko na nią ze zrozumieniem, zamyślony. A za chwilę ściera kolejny uśmiech ściera chmurność z jego twarzy.

- Nic się nie martw, dzieweczko – mówi, tonem sugerującym, że niedostatek szlachetnych rycerzy w życiu to najpoważniejszy z jej problemów. – Znajdziemy ci jeszcze jakiegoś porządnego rycerza.

Trevelyan znów się śmieje.

- Dziękuję. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

- A na razie wróćmy do twierdzy, zanim zmarzniesz – sugeruje Blackwall i podaje jej ramię.

Idą razem, w ciszy. Ale jego ciepło tuż obok niej jest o wiele lepszym pocieszeniem niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

W środku zatrzymują się przy drzwiach, i Trevelyan próbuje strzepnąć wodę ze swojej peleryny. Później sięga do swojego przemoczonego warkocza.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy, dzieweczko? – pyta Blackwall.

Kiwa mu głową i rozplata warkocz. Blackwall ujmuje jej włosy w dłonie i ostrożnie wyżyma z nich wodę. To przychodzi im naturalnie, pomimo nagłej bliskości, pomimo wszystkiego. Bo nie ma powodów, dla których miałoby być inaczej, myśli Trevelyan, przecież on jest Strażnikiem. Kiedy podnosi ręce, żeby spiąć włosy, przypadkiem dotyka jego dłoni.

- Dziewczyno, masz rękę zimną jak kawałek lodu!

- Drugą prawdopodobnie też. – Jej dłonie zwykle są zimne, pomimo tego, że praktycznie bez przerwy nosi cienkie skórzane mitenki, które ukrywają bliznę, łączącą ją z Pustką.

- Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby zamarzły ci ręce, prawda? – pyta z uśmiechem, i bierze jej dłoń w obie swoje.

Delikatnie rozciera jej rękę, aż staje się odrobinę cieplejsza. Potem podnosi jej dłoń do ust i dmucha na nią.

- Dziękuję ci, Blackwall – mówi Trevelyan nagle.

Jej głos jest cichy, ale pobrzmiewa w nim ostrzeżenie. To zbyt wiele, zbyt szybko, jest zbyt zdezorientowana, i nie chce przy nim zrobić z siebie przedstawienia, nie kiedy…

- Przepraszam. – Blackwall puszcza jej rękę.

- Nie przepraszaj – mówi.

Wpatruje się w niego i dostrzega coś w jego oczach. Uderza ją nagle pewna myśl.

- Co dokładnie miałeś na myśli, gdy wspomniałeś o szukaniu dla mnie rycerza, ser? – pyta cicho.

- Nic, czego byś sobie nie życzyła – odpowiada Blackwall szczerze.

Wreszcie udaje się jej rozszyfrować wyraz jego oczu. Sympatia. Och. To znaczy, że on… To wszystko ułatwia. To wszystko tak bardzo komplikuje. A ona nie może pozwolić sobie na to, żeby cokolwiek ją rozpraszało. Gra toczy się o zbyt wysoką stawkę.

- Nie chcę, żebyś dopatrywał się w naszej przyjaźni więcej, niż tam jest.

Blackwall patrzy jej w oczy. Waha się, ale w końcu pyta.

- A to więcej, niż tam jest, dzieweczko?

Trevelyan spogląda w bok.

- To więcej, niż mogę teraz przyjąć.

- I więcej, niż wypada mi ofiarować – przyznaje Blackwall, choć w jego głosie pobrzmiewa coś na kształt żalu. – Ale to nie zmienia mojej przyjaźni.

- Dziękuję… Dziękuję ci, Blackwall.

- Nie ma za co, dziewczyno. – Sięga do kieszeni i wsuwa jej w dłoń złotą monetę. – Weź. Jestem ci winien suwerena.

Trevelyan patrzy na niego, na jego uśmiech, i znów śmieje się w głos, śmieje się tak bardzo, że trzęsie się od śmiechu, śmieje się z głębi serca tak, jak nie śmiała się już od dawna. Nie może się powstrzymać, po prostu nie może, nie, kiedy wie, że on robi to właśnie po to, żeby się uśmiechnęła. Żeby na chwilę odegnać jej smutki. Jest jak deszcz po ciemności Głębokich Ścieżek.

Blackwall przygląda jej się z leciutkim uśmiechem na twarzy, prawie niewidocznym pomiędzy jego wąsami i brodą, jeśli nie wie się, gdzie szukać. Trevelyan zawstydza nieco odkrycie, że doskonale wie.

- Suwerena za twoje myśli? – proponuje, patrząc na jego uśmiech.

- Nie są na sprzedaż. – Pomimo, że przed chwilą Blackwall przyznał jej rację, teraz dotyka jej policzka. – Są za darmo. Ale nie pozwoliłabyś mi ich wypowiedzieć. – Cofa dłoń i znów się uśmiecha. – Tematy z ballad. Piękne damy i tak dalej.

Trevelyan patrzy na niego uważnie, długo. Wreszcie oddaje mu monetę.

- Zatrzymaj swojego suwerena, ser.

- A to niby za co? – pyta Blackwall.

- Za nauczenie mnie, że czasami deszcz może być darem od Stwórcy. – Dopiero co powiedziała mu, żeby nie dopatrywał się w ich przyjaźni zbyt wiele, a teraz mówi mu coś takiego; nic dziwnego, że jest zdziwiony. – A… Po tym, jak już uratujemy świat, pewnego dnia być może poproszę cię o pomoc w poszukiwaniu rycerza. Być może.

Blackwall ujmuje jej dłoń i kłania się dwornie, choć nieco przesadnie, zgrabnie obracając całą powagę i niezręczność sytuacji w żart.

- Być może, moja pani – mówi – rycerz będzie już na ciebie czekał.


End file.
